


病友三十题 Ver.木耳

by batcat229



Series: 三十题 [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>病友三十题<br/>01、强迫症<br/>02、偏执症（猜疑、嫉妒）<br/>03、自恋人格<br/>04、多重人格<br/>05、表演人格<br/>06、外伤性人格障碍<br/>07、被害妄想<br/>08、被爱妄想<br/>09、创伤后压力综合症<br/>10、依赖症<br/>11、恐惧症<br/>12、认知障碍<br/>13、记忆障碍<br/>14、选择障碍<br/>15、狂信者<br/>16、幻觉/角色扮演<br/>17、催眠/精神控制/移情<br/>18、恋物/异常性癖<br/>19、异性/同性恐惧或崇拜<br/>20、禁忌冲动（明知不可为而为之）<br/>21、幻肢症<br/>22、过敏症（心理及生理）<br/>23、慢性症<br/>24、视力障碍（夜盲症、雪盲症、诈盲、色盲等）<br/>25、听觉障碍<br/>26、味觉障碍/异食癖<br/>27、痛觉迟钝<br/>28、运动损伤<br/>29、神经性胃痛/头痛<br/>30、性欲障碍（非功能性障碍）</p>
            </blockquote>





	病友三十题 Ver.木耳

01、强迫症  
  
厄齐尔无奈地捡起那只傻瓜随手扔在地上的球衣。  
忍住，梅苏特。你要是向他抱怨的话他真的会每天晚上光着身子出现的！  
  
02、偏执症（猜疑、嫉妒）  
  
“怎么办，托马斯......我恨死我自己了....该死....可是.....可是我停不下来.......”  
“没关系的梅苏特，如果你还是不能安心的话，把我绑在你身边吧。”  
穆勒把绳子的另一端塞进了哭泣的恋人手里。  
  
03、自恋人格  
  
9600万先生从来都对自己信心满满，就算那个新来的大眼睛小鬼宁愿对着手机也不鸟他。  
“哎，算了，今天晚上去里卡多家里吃饭吧。”  
  
04、多重人格  
  
在场上，他们是亲密无间的8号和13号  
在场下，他们是形同陌路的梅苏特·厄齐尔和托马斯·穆勒  
  
05、表演人格  
  
“霍尔格，你知道吗，我和丽莎.........”  
“够了托马斯，现在咱都在国家队了你能不能放过我？！”  
在教训穆勒的时候，巴德没有发现在他身后默默红了眼眶的厄齐尔。  
  
06、外伤性人格障碍  
  
“啊，是梅苏特！丽莎丽莎，快点！”  
“啊，抱歉阿，厄齐尔先生。您特意赶过探望托马斯，他却是这幅德行。”  
“没关系，穆勒太太。”  
其实他被球击伤脑袋前也就这幅德行。  
  
07、被害妄想  
  
丽莎知道这是不科学的，但她总觉得自己丈夫的那位大眼睛队友对她有点敌意。  
  
08、被爱妄想  
  
混蛋，不要再助攻我、靠近我或是拥抱我了，这只会让我沉醉在你爱我的幻觉里。  
  
09、创伤后压力综合症  
  
在排人墙的时候，穆勒拉住了在颤抖的厄齐尔。  
“别怕，梅苏特，有我挡着呢！”  
“笨蛋，你在干什么啊？！快放手！！！”  
我还有时间逃走啊，混蛋！！！！  
  
10、依赖症  
  
“嘿，梅苏特，你怎么离开了托马斯就老传球给对手啊？！”  
  
11、恐惧症  
  
身穿白色的厄齐尔带着球跑在一群红球衣的西班牙人间，他灵巧地一磕，接到球的却是他的皇马队友。大脚解围之后，拉莫斯过来摸了摸他的头，说了些什么，但他什么都没听见，因为隔着拉莫斯，他发现他刚刚的传球对象正坐在观众席上失望地看着他。  
  
厄齐尔惊醒过来，顺便带起了睡在他身边的穆勒。  
“怎么了梅斯？”  
“我又梦到上一届世界杯了。”  
“没关系，这次有我，西班牙人也没什么好怕的。”  
  
12、认知障碍  
  
“托马斯，我好像还没见过你太太呢？”  
“嗯？梅苏特你想见丽莎吗？刚好我们今天下午有茶会哟！”  
“好啊，三点三是吧？”  
“是的，和往常一样。这次你应该就能见到她了”  
  
13、记忆障碍  
  
他记得那天他去了托马斯的家，然后......为什么托马斯和丽莎吵了起来？然后呢？然后呢？!  
“梅苏特，我只剩下你了.....”  
  
托马斯，你为什么哭了？  
  
14、选择障碍  
  
其实在转会皇马前厄齐尔曾犹豫要不要再留一年，直到托马斯·穆勒闯进了他家。  
“嘿，梅苏特，还有什么好犹豫的，来拜仁嘛！我和猪和队长都会罩着你的！”  
和穆勒一起训练一起比赛？于是他果断选择了罢训..........  
  
15、狂信者  
  
“抱歉了，托马斯，我是个穆斯林。”  
厄齐尔渐渐加重了手上的力度。  
  
16、幻觉/角色扮演  
  
观众的欢呼，对手的犯规，队友的跑位，门将的怒吼，球的轨迹.........  
梅苏特，这就是你比赛时看到的东西？  
  
17、催眠/精神控制/移情  
  
“托马斯，不，穆勒，你喜欢的是丽莎。梅苏特·厄齐尔只是你的队友，你们连朋友都不是。”  
抱歉，我不能让我们的关系成为你人生的污点。  
  
18、恋物/异常性癖  
  
穆勒偷偷地把厄齐尔的换洗衣物换成自己的球衣。  
  
19、异性/同性恐惧或崇拜  
  
“两个男人肩并肩一起压马路诶！！啊啊，看过来了，看过来了！！我真的好幸福！！！！”  
  
“梅苏特，那个女孩子在干什么？”  
  
20、禁忌冲动（明知不可为而为之）  
  
“噢，梅苏特，你怎么能把球传给对手呢？现在可是在打欧冠！”  
  
21、幻肢症  
  
穆勒履行了他一辈子都不会放手的诺言，厄齐尔失去了他的右手和他的恋人。  
  
“托马斯，谢谢你在那边还在牵着我。”  
  
22、过敏症（心理及生理）  
  
“托马斯，你快把你的猪蹄拿开！！”  
“可是，梅苏特，这可是慕尼黑的特产诶！”  
  
23、慢性症  
  
最开始，厄齐尔只是觉得新来的那个队友很特别；后来他发现他最了解自己的意图，因此他的视线慢慢粘在了他的身上；过了不久，他开始期待他的电话、他的短 信、他的新闻和国家队集训；最后，他希望自己能站在他身边，不只是以队友的身份。厄齐尔觉得他自己病了，他的心一点一点地被托马斯病毒占领了。  
  
24、视力障碍（夜盲症、雪盲症、诈盲、色盲等）  
  
“梅苏特，下次过马路的时候你可以抓得更紧一点。”  
  
25、听觉障碍  
  
当穆勒看见厄齐尔无力地瘫坐在草地上时，他的耳中只剩下了嗡嗡的轰鸣声。  
  
26、味觉障碍/异食癖  
  
“梅苏特，你疯了吗？托马斯做出来的东西已经不能被称为‘食物’了吧？你还表扬他？他现在又屁颠屁颠地进厨房了，你要自杀也别拉上我啊！”  
“Sami，难得托马斯下厨！”  
  
27、痛觉迟钝  
  
“别怕，我替你疼。”  
他想其实他是感觉到了疼的，有生以来第一次也是唯一的一次——从别人身上的伤口。那是一种清清楚楚地明白自己在扎实地活着的无上喜悦和安心。  
  
（感谢 @煎饼不加葱 的《青红皂白》）  
  
28、运动损伤  
  
“梅苏特，你的腿还疼不疼？”  
“虽然下雨天还是会不舒服，但现在好多了。”  
“可恶啊！决赛要是你还在的话....”  
“唉，反正都过去啦，你现在在我身边，这就够了。”  
  
29、神经性胃痛/头痛  
  
那个傻子！！！  
  
30、性欲障碍（非功能性障碍）  
  
“Sese，抱歉，他还在我的心里，放弃吧。”  
  
  
————End————


End file.
